


[Art] Stick Close (Keep Me Warm)

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Digital Art, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Snow, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [DCSS 2016] Who would have thought that wings were the perfect way to prevent hypothermia? Dean didn't. But here he was, huddling for warmth and luckily not freezing to death in the middle of nowhere because of his personal living blanket out of feathers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anactoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactoria/gifts).



> Pinch-hit for the DeanCas Secret Santa Exchange 2016
> 
> Prompt - Good old-fashioned snuggling for warmth. Hypothermia, Cas using his wings to shelter Dean from the snow -- whatever you like!
> 
>    
> Dear recipient, this was a bit of a challenge to draw, I hope you like it at least a little bit!

[](http://imgur.com/VGk6Sga)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> deviantArt Link: Coming soon.  
> Tumblr Link: Coming soon.


End file.
